1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color electronic paper device, especially to a color electronic paper device capable of avoiding color fading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in electrophoretic display technology, electronic paper devices capable of displaying color pictures have begun to appear in the market.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a sectional view of a color electronic paper device according to a prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the color electronic paper device includes, from bottom to top, a front panel 110, a color filter layer 120, a transparent adhesive layer 130, and a cover 140.
In the device, the front panel 110 includes an electrophoretic display layer and a pixel electrode layer to control the brightness of pixels of the color electronic paper device.
The color filter layer 120, placed over the front panel 110, has an array of (R, G, B) pigments for filtering the light emitted from the front panel 110, to output corresponding red, green, and blue light beams.
The transparent adhesive layer 130, placed over the color filter layer 120, is adhered to the color filter layer 120.
The cover 140, placed over the transparent adhesive layer 130, is adhered to the transparent adhesive layer 130.
However, the prior art color electronic paper devices tend to have color fading after assembly, and the color fading severely impacts the display quality of color electronic paper devices. Trying to make the (R, G, B) pigments of the color filter layer possess high stability—to be chemically inactive—may be a solution for avoiding color fading. Nevertheless, to attain highly stable pigments, the cost—including time and money—can be relatively high, disadvantaging the products in the market.
To solve the foregoing problems of the prior art color electronic paper device, it is necessary to do a thorough analysis on the device of the color electronic paper device, so as to figure out an effective strategy to avoid color fading, and thereby improve the display quality of color electronic paper devices.